RARA ENFERMEDAD,RARA CURIOSIDAD
by kagome-hanyo-miko
Summary: Un dia mientras nuestros amigos iban en busca de los fragmentos,se contagian de una extraña enfermedad.¿Podrá alguien ayudarles?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Confesando nuestro amor

En el Sengoku hacia un día precioso,el sol sin nubes y el cantar de los pájaros que de inmediato volaron asustados por un sonido seco,para ser exactos,el de una cachetada.

-¡plaft! ¡maldito monje pervertido,como no pare de una vez de tocarme el trasero voy a cortarle la mano!-dijo Sango muy enfadada.

-pero Sanguito,es que mi mano está maldita-dijo Miroku con la una marca roja en la mejilla.

-¡el unico maldito aquí es usted!-dijo Sango completamente enfurecida.

-estos dos no van a cambiar nunca-dijo Kagome con una gota en la cabeza.

-keh,esta claro que no-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia un árbol que había enfrente de ellos.

-desde luego,no hay quien entienda a los mayores-dijo Shippo negando con la cabeza.

-oigan chicos,¿que les parece si paramos y almorzamos aquí?-preguntó Kagome notando como rugían sus tripas y las de Shippo.

-me parece buena idea porque me muero de hambre,¿vosotros no?-preguntó Shippo.

-me parece muy bien¿monje?-dijo Sango sin su reciente enfado.

-a mi tambien me parece bien¿Inuyasha?-dijo Miroku sin su reciente cachetada.

-por mi...-dijo Inuyasha algo distraido.

-pues ya está dicho,¡a comer !-dijo Kagome preparando el mantel y poniendo la mesa.

Mientras comían estuvieron charlando sobre Naraku,los fragmentos y cosas en de repente...

-¡siento la presencia de un fragmento!-avisó Kagome a todos-y Sango,estoy muy segura de que es kohaku,deberías ir a buscarlo-

-¡¿cómo?, ¿en qué dirección está Kagome?-preguntó algo desesperada Sango-_Kohaku prometo que algún día serás libre de Naraku-_

-al sur-contestó rápidamente Kagome.

-¿monje?-le preguntó Sango a Miroku,el peli azul asintió-nos vamos el monje y yo,¡Kirara!

Y así Sango y el monje se fueron en dirección sur.

Así al poco rato hubo un silencio muy agradable pero para Shippo fue demasiada tentación y se quedó poco rato de Shippo haberse quedado dormido a Inuyasha le dió hambre.

-Inuyasha,¿qué buscas?-preguntó Kagome al mirarlo rebuscar en su mochila.

-la comida de verdad,ah, aquí está-dijo Inuyasha alegre por encontrar lo que buscaba.

-grrr-a Kagome le salió una enorme llama del cuerpo y una cara que daba mucho miedo_.-¿cómo qué comida de verdad?_

-Ka-kagome,¿que te pasa?-preguntó Inuyasha asustado por el fuego que salía del cuerpo de su compañera de extrañas vestimentas.

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome de una forma amable desapareciendo el fuego de la furia con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Si,Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo por la tranquilidad de la peli azul.

-¡Sientate!-gritó Kagome cambiando repentinamente de humor, de la tranqilidad a la fúria rápidamente-¡Sientate,sientate,sientate,sientate,sientate,sientate,sientate!-

-grr,¡Kagome porque has hecho eso?-le reclamo Inuyasha cuando se levantó pero se decidio callar por la mirada que le dirigio Kagome.

-¿¡Porque siempre prefieres el ramen a mi comida!-le gritó Kagome.

-¡Por qué tu comida sabe asquerosa además,seguramente Kikyo cocina mucho mejor que tu!-le gritó Inuyasha sin intención_-¡No,espera,yo no quería decirle eso!-_

-¿Ah sí?-le dijo Kagome con el rostro tapado por el flequillo intentando aguantar las lagrimas-¡Pués entonces vete con ella!-le gritó en la cara para después irse corriendo hacia el bosque

-¡Espera Kagome!-le gritó Inuyasha mientras iba tras ella.

-  
>En otra parte del bosque,con Sango y el pequeña pelea se desata entre el hermano de Sango y la al final Kohaku termina huyando por ordenes de Naraku.<p>

-monje,¿crees qué lograremos algún día derrotar a Naraku y liberar kohaku?-le preguntó Sango algo triste a Miroku.

-claro que si Sango,ya verás que lo lograremos-le dijo Miroku mientras le paraba y le abrazaba tiernamente y sin malas intenciones esta vez,logrando un notorio sonrojo de Sango.

-monje yo...-le iba a decir Sango con la cara roja de verguenza-_venga,tú puedes,dícelo,dile lo que sientes_-yo...le quería decir que...-

Pero no pudo continuar porque fue callada por un corto pero tierno beso del monje.

-Sango,te amo-le dijo Miroku al separarse del beso muy sonrojado.

-monje yo...tambien te amo-le dijo Sango tambien muy sonrojada.

-Te quería proponer que si después de que acabemos con Naraku y desaparezca el vortice,nos podríamos casar-le dijo Miroku levemente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa que ni el mismo Naraku se la quitaba.

-¡Si,claro que si Miroku!-le contestó Sango con una sonrisa igual a la de el.

Y se dieron un tierno beso.

-  
>Mientras con nuestro hanyo.<p>

-_soy un tonto,en verdad no le tenía que haber dicho eso-pensó el hanyo frustrado olfateando el aire siguiendo su rastro-hay que ver lo que corre esa niña...-_sigue olfatenado el aire y ve a lo lejos pero...-_menos mal que la alcance pero,snif,snif,¡no puede,ser huelo sus lagrimas,de seguro es mi culpa!-_

-_snif,snif,snif,Inuyasha tonto,podía insultar mi comida pero compararme con Kikyo,snin,snif,se ha pasado_-pensó Kagome llorando recordando lo sucedido antes.

-Kagome...-le llamo Inuyasha,mientras que ella se limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas,mientras que el se acercaba,hasta quedar delante de ella y sin previo aviso,la abraza dejando sorprendida a la chica del futuro-perdoname-le dijo Inuyasha cuando la abrazo.

-Inuyasha,¿qué haces aquí?-se atrevio a preguntar después de que Inuyasha le dijera perdón.

-vine a buscarte y a pedirte disculpas por lo de antes-le dijo Inuyasha que no quería alejarla de el en aquel abrazo.

-no te preocupes,te perdono pero por favor no vuelvas a compararme con Kikyo-le rogó Kagome.

-gracias-le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa contagiosa haciendo que ella tambien lo hiciera.

Así permanecieron en aquel lugar,abrazados,junto,sin nadie que los moleste,en paz y tranquilidad,hasta que el hanyo pensó que ese sería el lugar en el que confesará su amor a Kagome.

-Kagome-le llamó suavemente Inuyasha separandose de ella poco a la paz para el se convirtió en extremo nerviosismo.

-mmm-dijo Kagome-¿que pasa?-le pregunto extrañada por el repentino nerviosismo de él.

-este...pues...yo...quería decirte...que...-le iba a decir un Inuyasha completamente rojo,no pudo continuar por el nerviosismo pero se animó mentalmente-yo queria decirte que yo te...que yo te amo-

Kagome en ese momento se quedó estático,como una figura.

-Inuyasha...yo...tambien te amo-le respondió igual de roja que el con una sonrisa-yo tambien te amo Inuyasha-le volvió a repetir con mucha seguridad sin nerviosismo pero con la sonrisa.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto inuyasha con duda pero muy feliz,al verla asentir aumentó su felicidad.

En ese intante ambos se besaron,tiernamente por todo el tiempo que ambos han esperado oir eso de la boca de su amado,se separaron,juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con infinita la sacerdotisa se separo para mirarlo con duda y tristeza,haciendo que al hanyo se le parta el corazón al ver a su amada así.

-pero,Inuyasha,¿que pasará con Kikyo?-le preguntó Kagome tristemente-_seguramente dirá:¿qué pasará con Kikyo,tú crees qué yo amaría alguién como tú?-_pensó Kagome mientras sentía como por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de tristeza.

Pero en eso,Inuyasha la abraza muy dulcemente,se separa,y le levanta el mentón mientras le quitaba cariñosamente las lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

-iré a ver a Kikyoy le diré que no me iré al infierno con ella,porque yo te amo a ti y no te dejaré sola nunca porque juré protegerte con mi vida,y si ase falta te amarrare a mi espalda-le dijo Inuyasha con cariño,pero tambien reteniendo una pequeña risita al igual que Kagome por lo dicho al final-no te dejaré irte de mi lado nunca por que te amo pequeña-se lo dijo en el oído causandole escalofrios a la peli azul.

Por lo último dicho ambos se acercaron lentamente,se susurraron un ''te amo'' y se besaron se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Kagome reacciono.

-Inuyasha,tenemos que regresar ya,Shippo se ha quedado solo y encima durmiendo-le dijo Kagome cómodamente en el regazo del oji dorado.

-vale pero...-dijo el hanyo y en eso besa sorpresivamente a Kagome,para luego levantarse y ayudarle a ella-vale nos podemos ir ya-dijo el hanyo con una sonrisa algo traviesa logrando un sonrojo de la peli azul haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche más.

Se levantaron y se fueron cogidos de la mano hasta donde estaba Shippo,pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron a Sango y a Miroku llegando agarrados de la mano tambiéí que se felicitaron entre ellos pero luego Shippo...

-¡Inuyasha perro tonto!,¡¿se puede saber por que hiciste que Kagome se fuera contigo así y dejarme aquí solo y encima durmiendo?-le reclamó Shippo a Inuyasha ganandose por el un enorme chichón-¡Buahh,Kagome,Inuyasha me pegó!-como vió que Inuyasha quería darle otro capón se fue corriendo a refugiarse en el regazo de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha...-dijo la joven del futuro tranquilamente-¡Sientate!-le gritó ella.

-agh,¿Kagom,porque hiciste eso?-preguntó una vez se levantó el hanyo.

-porque no debes pegarle a un niño indefenso como el,además que me hallas dicho eso no cambia las cosas-le respondió Kagome sonrojada levemente por haber dicho lo último.

Así todos se volvieron a emprender en el viaje por la busqueda de los fragmentos de shikon tranquilamente hasta que...

-¡Plaft! ¡Usted nunca cambia,eh monje!-le dijo una sango completamente enojada.

-es que mi mano está maldita Sanguito-le dijo el monje con la marca de una mano roja en su luego recibir otra cachetada más pero en la otra mejilla hecha por una Sango muy furiosa.

-¡Qué no me llame así!-le grito la exterminadora mientras se adelantaba siendo segida por un monje y encima de este un pequeño niño demonio zorro (que se había cambiado del regado de Kagome al hombro del monje,sin saber que pasaría eso)negando con la cabeza.

-jajajajaja,hay que ver esto no va a cambiar ni después de confesarse,hay que ver,jajajajaj-dijo la peli azul riéndose pero su risa paro en seco al sentir como era abrazada por el hanyo echandole el aliento en el oído haciendo que a ella le den escalofríos.

-para ellos puede que no,pero para nosotros...-le susurra muy lentamente el oji dorado en el oído a Kagome para luego darle la vuelta y decirle muy cerca de su rostro...-todo va a ser distinto a partir de ahora-

Y la besa,para luego separarse y salir corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigos riéndose por el lío en el que estaba ese monje pervertido.

Pero lo que ellos no saben es que más adelante se encontraran con algo que no les será muy agradable.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 El comienzo de la enfermedad

Mientras nuestros amigos siguen en la busqueda de los fragmentos,Kagome siente la presencia de tres fragmentos.

Kagome:¡Siento la presencia de tres fragmentos chicos!-avisó algo asustada pero preparada.

Inuyasha:hacia donde,Kagome-preguntó a la peli azul.

Kagome:hacia el este-respondió.

Inuyasha:bien,¡pues vamos!-les dijo a todos.

Todos:¡Si!-respondieron.

Fueron en busca de ese demonio con los fragmentos,corrieron Sango,Miroku,Shippo y Kirara y Kagome e final lo encontraron y era:enorme del tamaño de un edificio,color lila y rojo oscuro,ojos enormes y siniestros,enormes dientes,afiladas garras y unos cuernos de color gris algo pequeñ un ogro muy gordo pero fuerte por los a luchar pero el ogro hirio a Miroku y Sango fue con el,luego al final quien derrotó al ogro fueron Inuyasha y Kagome,con una flecha y el Miroku estaba herido fueron rápidamente a la aldea de la a. Kaede.

Todos:¡a. Kaede!-la llamaron.

:oh,hola niños que tal el...¡¿Pero que le ah pasado al monje?-preguntó preocupada por la herida del bonzo.

Sango:le ha herido un ogro,por favor,ayudele-dijo deseperada y preocupada por su prometido.

:de acuerdo,tranquila,mételo rápido en la cabaña si?-ordenó a la exterminadora.

Así pasó una hora en la qué Kagome se puso en el regazo de Inuyasha un poco apartados de la cabaña mientras se daban al principio besos tiernos para luego darse uno llenos de pasión y se iban a dar otro salvo porque la a. Kaede salió diciendo que el monje estaba bien,que solo necesitaba reposar y mandó a Shippo a buscar hierbas medicinales,así que Shippo se fue a buscar hierbas junto con ó otro rato con Sango y Miroku:se fue a ver como estaba y estaba despierto,así que empezaron a charlar y darse unos Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron encima de la cabaña,para ser más exactos en el techo,con Kagome acostada e Inuyasha encima de ella dandose más besos llenos de pasión y mucha ternura.

-Shippo:oye Kirara mira aquí está la última de las hierbas medicinales-dijo cogiendo la única planta medicinal que le mandó la a. Kaede con Kirara detrás de él-mira,¿qué planta más curiosa no Kirara?-dijo mirando la única planta que había ahí de color roja con las puntas lilas,Kirara asintio.

Así que Shippo con su curiosidad se acercó a oler la extraña planta y cuando lo hizo la planta se evaporó y él se desmalló,con suerte Kirara se transformo y lo cogió antes de darse un buen golpe y Kirara se emprendió hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

-Kagome e Inuyasha se seguían besando cuando un gruñido los hizo separarse a ver quien los había interrumpido,pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Kirara y a Shippo sobre ella.

Kagome:¡¿Kirara que le ha pasado a Shippo?-preguntó preocupada al ver como su casi hijo estaba desmayado-ven vamos adentro-

Y justo cuando entraron se encontraron con Sango y el monje besandose muy apasionadamente,Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sonrojados,hasta que Inuyasha carraspeó para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia,Sango y el monje se separaron sonrojados el sonrojo se les fue al ver a Shippo desmayado en los brazos de Kagome,ella e Inuyasha les explicaron como lo encontraron en el lomo de que Shippo desperto.

Shippo:mmm...Miroku-llamó a el monje llamando la atención de todos al haberse levantado y recuperado tan rápido.

:¿si?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Shippo:¿Cómo se siente tocar el trasero de Sango?¿Me dejais tocarselo y a Kagome tambien?-preguntó inocentemente pero con muchísima curiosidad dejandolos a todos de piedra y en shock.Y cuando reaccionaron...

Todos menos Shippo:¡¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaron asustados y muy extrañados y exaltados.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	3. Chapter 3

RARA ENFERMEDAD,RARA CURIOSIDAD

Capítulo 3 Shippo

Capítulo 2:

Shippo:¿Cómo se siente tocar el trasero de Sango?¿Me dejais tocarselo y a Kagome tambien?-preguntó inocentemente pero con muchísima curiosidad dejandolos a todos de piedra y en shock.Y cuando reaccionaron...

Todos menos Shippo:¡¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaron asustados y muy extrañados y exaltados.

Kagome:Shippo,pero que te ah pasado-preguntó muy preocupada mientras lo abrazaba-¡Ah!-gritó asustada apartando al pequeño zorrito de ella para luego esconderse detrás del hanyo.

Inuyasha:¿Qué te pasa Kagome,te ah echo algo?-preguntó preocupado.

Kagome:yo...Shippo...-dijo tartamudeando viendo sorprendida la cara de pervertida de Shippo.

Sango:¡Maldito monje!¿Qué le ah echo a Shippo?,sabia que usted daba mal ejemplo,¡pero esta vez se ah pasado!-dijo la exterminadora mirandolo con desprecio.

:pero si yo no eh echo nada,Sanguito te digo la verdad-dijo intentando demostrar su inocencia.

Kagome:el que no nada se ahoga,pervertido-dijo con desprecio.

Sango:muy buena Kag...¡Ah! ¡Plaft!,porque diantres no admites que eres un pervertido-dijo con furia.

Kagome:Sango...-llamó a la peli castaña.

Sango:¡¿Qué?-dijo mirandola con una mirada de furia por haber interrumpido su tarea de moler al monje a golpes con su hiraikotsu.

Kagome:pues...que Miroku no ah sido mira...-dijo apuntando al niño.

Shippo:es verdad,eh sido yo...-dijo con una sonrisa de pervertido como la de Miroku,para luego ir tras Kagome y tocarle el trasero causando un chillido de ella.

Inuyasha:se acabó,¡yo lo muelo a golpes!-dijo con furia cogiendo a Shippo de la cola para pegarle un mega guantazo,haciendo que el zorrito grite de dolor mientras llora.

Sango y Kagome:los sentimos...-dijeron arrepentidas al monje.

:no pasa nada niñas...-dijo mientras les tocaba el trasero a las dos.

Las dos:¡Pervertido!-dijeron dándole un cachetón.

:¡¿pero se puede saber que pasa aquí?-preguntó según llego por oír los gritos.

Así,le explicaron a Kaede,lo que pasó con Shippo cuando se despertó.

:entiendo...Shippo...-llamó al niño-cuando fuístes a buscar plantas medicinales...¿qué pasó?-preguntó.

Shippo:pues...encontre las plantas,luego le dije a Kirara había una planta muy rara de color:roja con las puntas lilas,me acerqué,la cogí,la olí y se evaporó,luego todo se volvió oscuro-dijo dejando perpléjos a todos.

Kagome:pues que planta más rara,nunca eh oído algo así...¿?-preguntó.

:vale...ya se de que se trata,es la plantaRicinus communis en otras palabras,es la planta pervertida,hace que seas un pervertido,y el antídoto es que debe ser pervertido un día entero-dijo poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

Kagome:osea que...¿debe hacer lo que quiera todo el día entero?...-preguntó y al ver que la anciana asintió siguio-¿pero es contagioso el veneno de la planta?-Kaede volvió a asentir-¿Y qué pasa si no es pervertido en el día?-preguntó con miedo.

:pues que le dará fiebre muy grave y...morirá-dijo dejando atónitos a los demás.

Después de la no muy agradable charla Kaede salió a otra aldea para curar a niños que se habían puesto enfermos.

Sango:y...ahora que hacemos,dicen que hay si te viene una especie de varicela,eres inmune a la mayoría de los venenos de las plantas,incluido este,pero...¿y a vosotros?-preguntó a el grupo y todos se quedaron en silencio así que se lo tomó como un no y suspiro.

Kagome:¿qué haremos ahora,seguramente se nos está contagiando eso...pero no podemos dejar a Shippo es de los nuestros-dijo mirando al niño que se había quedado dormido por el aburrimiento.

Inuyasha:keh,ya se verá que haremos-dijo tranquilamente.

:si,es verdad,ya se verá que hacer luego-dijo algo cansado por todo ese asunto.

Kagome:Inuyasha...ven conmigo,¿si?-dijo mientras le cogía la mano para levantarle e irse afuera.

:menos mal que nos han dejado solos verdad-dijo con picardía.

Sango:si,es verdad...-dijo para luego besarle con pasión.

Inuyasha:¿que querías?-preguntó con inocencia fingida.

Kagome:¿Cómo qué quiero?,tu lo sabes perfectamente-dijo con sensualidad mientras le abrazaba por el cuello para luego besarlo.

Inuyasha:no me canso de hacer esto-dijo entre besos mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Mientras Sango y el monje se besaban,Shippo aprovechó y empezó a apretar los glúteos de Sango,haciendo que gritara.

Sango:¡Ah!-gritó,para luego correr hacia afuera pillando a Kagome arrinconada contra un árbol y con las piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha-Errr-carraspeó para que supieran que estaba ahí,sonrojando muy notoriamnete a la pareja.

Kagome:oh,Sango no te había visto,lo siento-dijo avergonzada,pero luego la verguenza se le quitó al ver la cara de su amiga-Inuyasha-llamó a su pareja llamando la atención de este-¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Sango?-dijo con una carita de corderito degollado.

Inuyasha:vale...pero luego me vas a deber los que me tenías que dar ahora más los de después,¿vale?-dijo con picardia haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco,y de un despiste de Kagome le roba un pequeño beso-Nos vemos después-dijo con voz sexy.

Kagome:v-vale-dijo algo nerviosa.

Después de que Inuyasha se fuera,estuvieron hablando de Shippo y lo que pasría luego,hasta que se hizo de noche.

Sango:será mejor que vallamos a la cabaña,se está haciendo tarde-dijo viendo el cielo cubierto por un manto de etrellas.

Kagome:vale-dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha:Miroku,¿no crees qué están tardando mucho?-pregunto preocupado.

:no te preocupes ya vendran,lo que me preocupa,es lo que pasará con Shippo el resto de la podrá dormir con la ,ni con Sango por lo de la planta pervertida-dijo con algo de duda-Pero si no es pervertido,le puede dar fiebre muy grave y morir...ah...que lío-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Inuyasha:que elijan ellas y problema resuelto-dijo con voz sabia.

:tienes mucha razón-dijo dándole la razón.

En ese entoces llegaron las chicas,y los chicos les preguntaron que con quién dormiría Shippo,pero como Kagome siempre tan amable,se ofreció voluntária,la pobre sufrió esa noche...

Kagome:ah...que pesadez-dijo cansada de notar como Shippo no paraba de jugar con sus pechos,pero algunas veces,apretaba mucho los pechos que le sacaban algunos gemidos,haciendo que ella se sonroje,al igual que Sango,el monje y el hanyo,claro que el sentía envidia por el niño,pero este se reía cuando le sacaba gemidos a Kagome hasta que se cansó de jugar y se durmió entre los dos pechos de ella,y ella al ver que se durmió el niño ella tambien lo hizo.

Al día siguiente,al amanecer,Inuyasha se desperto al sentir a algo tocándole las orejas,abrió los ojos y lo que vió lo dejó conmocionado.¡Tenía a Kagome sentada en sus piernas,con sus senos cerca de su rostro,con una sonrisa pícara y tocando sus orejas sensualmente!.Lo único que pudo hacer es gritar por la sorpresa.

Inuyasha:¡Ah!-gritó asustado.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Kagome

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente,al amanecer,Inuyasha se desperto al sentir a algo tocándole las orejas,abrió los ojos y lo que vió lo dejó conmocionado.¡Tenía a Kagome sentada en sus piernas,con sus senos cerca de su rostro,con una sonrisa pícara y tocando sus orejas sensualmente!.Lo único que pudo hacer es gritar por la sorpresa.

Inuyasha:¡Ah!-gritó asustado.

Todos menos Kagome e Inuyasha:¡¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron preocupados por el grito que su amigo pegó.

Pero lo que vieron los dejaron algo comocionados,a Kagome encima de Inuyasha en una postura muy comprometedora.

:Inuyasha,amigo,esas cosas se hacen en privado,¿sabes?-preguntó el monje con tono pervertido.

Sango:esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti,Inuyasha-dijo algo decepcionada.

Inuyasha:¡Qué no soy yo!es...¡Ah!...-intentó explicar,pero Kagome de repente se mete una de sus orejas en la boca,haciendo que el gímiera.

Kagome:oh...vamos perrito no me digas que no te gusta-preguntó sensulmente,para quitar las orejas de su boca,para ir a su cuello haciendo que vuelva a gemir un poco más fuerte,despertando a Shippo.

Shippo:¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?-preguntó,pero Sango le tapó los ojos para que no viera nada-¡Pero qué pasa!-dijo moviendo los barcitos rápidamente de arriba a abajo.

Inuyasha:Kagome por favor,¡suéltame!-rogó sintiendo que ya no podría mantener el control si seguía lamiéndole el cuello.

Kagome:no,porque se que me deseas tanto como yo a tí-dijo con voz pícara.

Sango:Kagome,vamos,sueltale,¿si?-dijo jalandole de la cintura para que se parara,pero luego recordó las palabras de la y la soltó frustrada.

:¿Qué hacemos ahora Sango...?-dijo derrotado.

Kagome:pues dejarnos solos-dijo con mucha picardía frotando sus senos contra el pecho del hanyo-¿Verdad qué si,perrito?-dijo a el hanyo.

Inuyasha:¡No! ¡Por favor,no me dejeis solo con ella así!-rogó lloriqueando un poco.

Sango:¡¿Quieres qué se muera?-preguntó esperando una respuesta,pero como hubo silencio,se lo tomó como un no-Mira será solo por hoy,¿vale?-preguntó mientras veía como asentía y suspiraba derrotado.

:pero de que te quejas,¿tú no solias tener sueños húmedos con la ?-preguntó al hanyo con voz de pervertido,ganandose un capón de Sango e Inuyasha.

Sango:bueno,será mejor que los dejemos solos,vamos Shippo,monje-llamó a el monje y al zorrito.

y Shippo:vale-respondieron los dos.

Así que los tres salieron de la cabaña dejandolos solos a los tres.

Sango:chicos,hoy no vamos a poder entrar en todo el día a la cabaña,así que cuando venga la ,le avisamos,¿vale?-preguntó a los dos chicos.

Los dos chicos:vale...-dijeron.

Shippo:por cierto,¿qué fue lo qué me pasó ayer?-preguntó con duda.

Sango y Miroku se pasaron toda la tarde,hasta el atardecer contandolé a Shippo sobre todo lo que hizo el día anterior.

Ellos dos se pasaron toda la tarde besandose,tocandose,hablando pero muy poco y lo que hace una pareja que se desea en un sito,solos en una habitación,pero cierto hanyo evitando llevar las cosas allá.

Kagome:venga,estamos solos perrito,¿por qué no hacemos algo más?-dijo con sensualidad,mientras acorralaba al hanyo contra la pared.

Inuyasha:Kagome,no deberias de hacer esto,luego no podré controlarme-advirtió a la peli negra.

Kagome:¿Y quien dijo que quería qué pararas?-preguntó al hanyo con picardía.

Pero antes de que dijera algo más,estaba siendo besada por el hanyo,hasta que...

Sango:¡Inuyasha separate de ella!-dijo ella pero cuando lo miró se austó al verle con marcas moradas en las mejillas,como cuando se transformaba en demonio,pero sin los ojos rojos-¡monje!-llamó al monje,y el captó la indirecta.

:¡Pergaminos!-gritó mientras le echaba tres pergaminos sagrados para dejarle insconciente.

Pasó el rato,y Kagome se separó de Inuyasha por la exterminadora,para luego beber un poco de té.Pero la peli negra desde entonces,no ah parado de molestarla preguntandole cosas...

Kagome:Sango-llamó a la exterminadora,ganadosé su atención-¿Cómo se siente uno al hacer eso?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad,haciendo que Sango escupiera el té ante tal pregunta,después de haberlo comprendido.

Afortunadamente,ya era de noche,algo tenía la excusa perfecta,para que se estuviera un poco tranquila.

Sango:Kagome-llamó a la peli negra-¿No es un poco tarde ya?¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?-preguntó esperanzada porque dijera que sí.

Kagome:no tengo ganas-dijo negandose,acabando con la esperanza de la exterminadora,pero el monje fue en su ayuda.

:pero ,va a dejar a Inuyasha dormir ahí solito-dijo fingiendo pena.

Kagome:podían haber dicho eso antes-dijo mientras,que como una bala,se ponía a dormir en la colcha con su amado.

Sango:gracias-dijo susurrando.

:de nada-dijo igual que ella.

Mientras que se daban un besito de buenas noches y se iban a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente,Kagome se despertóporque sintió como alguién le tocaba los seno y el trasero,haciendo que pegara un al mirar al que le estaba haciendo eso se encontró con Inuyasha y con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Inuyasha:hola,gatita-dijo con voz ronca y sensual.

Kagome:¡I-inuy-yasha!-gritó sorprendida

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Inuyasha

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente,Kagome se despertó porque sintió como alguién le tocaba los senos y el trasero,haciendo que pegara un al mirar al que le estaba haciendo eso se encontró con Inuyasha y con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Inuyasha:hola,gatita-dijo con voz ronca y sensual.

Kagome:¡I-inuy-yasha!-gritó sorprendida

Todos menos Inuyasha:¿¡Qué te pasa!-preguntaron muy preocupados pero cuando vieron la escena se sonrojaron y le taparon los ojos a Shippo.

Inuyasha:¿Qué pasa gatita?-preguntó preocupado,pero a la vez apretando más sus senos y pasando su mano por el muslo,haciendo que la peli negra gimiera un poco y se sonrojara furiosamente.

Kagome:Inuyasha...ah...por favor para...-dijo mientras daba suspiros de placer,cuando Inuyasha le lamía el cuello.

Shippo:Sango,Miroku...¿qué está haciendo Inuyasha?-dijo inocentemente sonrojando a todos los presentes execepto al hanyo.

:vaya,vaya,al fin demuestra su deseo por la -dijo sonrojando a Kagome.

Pero en eso el oji dorado se levanta dejando a todos confusos,y le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza al monje dejandolo medio inconciente,cayendo sobre la exterminadora haciendo que los dos cayeran atrás,y entoncés el hanyo se sienta al lado de Kagome mientras le tocaba el trasero,y ella se intentaba tranquilizar.

:¿Estás bien Sango?-preguntó preocupado mientras le tocaba el trasero.

Sango:¡Plaft! ¡Pervertido!-gritó levantandosé.

:lo siento,pero es que mi mano está maldita-dijo el mientras ponía una carita de cachorrito.

Sango:¡El único maltido aquí,es usted!-gritó con furia.

Y la exterminadora,salió de la cabaña.

Kagome:Inuyasha,lindo,¿me dejas salir de la cabaña?-preguntó poniendo la carita de cachorrito más tierna que había puesto en su vida.

Inuyasha:vale...pero me tienes que dar un beso-dijo firmemente.

Kagome:de acuerdo-dijo ella para luego darse un beso lleno de pasión desenfrenada.

En un despiste de Inuyasha al separarse a tomar aire,la peli negra salió de la cabaña con Shippo en su hombro.

Sango:ese estúpido monje pervertido,infiel,mañoso,mujeriego y pervertido-murmuró frustrada.

Kagome:¡Sango!-llamó a la exterminadora.

Sango:hola Kagome-saludó a la peli negra-Pensé que estarías con **tú** Inuyasha-dijo recalcando el tú,haciendo que la joven sacerdotisa se sonrojara.

Kagome:tranquila me eh desecho de el por los pelos-dijo giñandole el ojo en señal de broma.

Sango:vale,pues para que dejaras a Inuyasha de lado,para venir a verme,tendrá que ser importante,¿no?-dijo burlandose un poco de ella,guiñandole un ojo tambien.

Kagome:el caso es que ayer no recuerdo lo que hice,¿qué fue lo qué pasó?-preguntó algo preocupada.

Así que Sango le empezó a decir a Kagome lo que hizo ayer,hasta que llegó la encima de un caballo que llegó hasta donde estaban ellas con prisa.

:¡Muchachas! ¡Tengo una cura para el veneno de la planta pervertida!-dijo sorprendiéndolas.

Entonces ellas le explicaron a la que ya se les pegó la especie de enfermedad por el veneno de esa planta a:Shippo,Kagome y ahora a Inuyasha.

Con los chicos:

Inuyasha:Miroku...-llamó al monje.

:que,Inuyasha-dijo con fastido al haber tenido que responder miles de dudas comprometedoras,que él hubiera respondido orgulloso de saber las respuestas,pero esto era demasiado,en su mente se daba ánimos.

Inuyasha:¿Y cuando es la edad perfecta para hacer eso?¿Sangran las chicas cuando es la primera vez?¿Y duele la primera vez para ambos?-preguntó muy curiosamente.

:Sobre los 15 para .A algunas personas si-dijo fastidiado pero a la vez aliviado por que esté atardeciendo-Dios,por favor,ayudame-susurró mientras rogaba al todo poderoso de los cielos,un poco de piedad.

:entonces...ya solo faltaís tú y el monje-dijo a la extermindora,mientras que ella asentía.

Kagome:entonces solo faltan Sango y el monje Miroku-dijo pensando-Lo bueno es que hay un antídoto,para que ya se acabe la especie de epidémia que tenemos-dijo mirando a la .

:tendré que hervir la cura para que se la tomen tu y el monje-dijo para luego irse a la cabaña.

Kagome:Sango,ya es tarde vamos a la cabaña-dijo mientras miraba al cielo apunto de terminar de atardecer,viendose ya unas cuantas luego levantarse e ir a la cabaña.

Sango:vale-dijo mientras la seguia.

Inuyasha sintió un olor que conocía muy bien y que le encantava,junto con otros dos.

Inuyasha:se acerca Kagome-susurró para sí mismo,mientras se ponía al lado de la puerta esperando a que su amada apareciera.

Esperó y entraron primero la anciana,luego Sango y por fin su amada,cuando entró esta se lanzó contra ella a abrazarla,que casi se cae.

Inuyasha:gatita,al fin has vuelto,me alegro de verte-dijo con voz sensual mientras le tocaba el trasero de ella.

Kagome:Inuyasha,yo tambien me alegro de verte-dijo mientras le salía una venita roja en la frente.

:ejem,ejemm-tosió falsamente para llamar la atenció de todos-Chicos quiero que sepais,que eh encontrado una cura para la planta de la planta pervertida-dijo dejando a Inuyasha y a Miroku sorprendidos.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!

**LEER:mañana me voy al sur así que no podré dejar capítulos hasta pasado mañ por leer este aviso.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 El fin de la enfermedad

Capítulo 5

Inuyasha:gatita,al fin has vuelto,me alegro de verte-dijo con voz sensual mientras le tocaba el trasero de ella.

Kagome:Inuyasha,yo tambien me alegro de verte-dijo mientras le salía una venita roja en la frente.

:ejem,ejemm-tosió falsamente para llamar la atenció de todos-Chicos quiero que sepais,que eh encontrado una cura para la planta de la planta pervertida-dijo dejando a Inuyasha y a Miroku sorprendidos.

Inuyasha y Miroku:¿¡Qué!-preguntaron sorprendidos.

:si,lo que pasa es que me entere ayer,iba a venir antes pero...-no pudo continuar porque todos le dieron una mirada asesina,haciendo que a la anciana,le caiga una gotita por la sien-Jejeje,lo siento-dijo nerviosamente.

Kagome:bueno que se le va hacer-dijo negando con la cabeza pero captó las intenciones de Inuyasha al levantarse e ir hasta la anciana,para pegarle-Oye Inuyasha,¿no quieres ahora tocar mis senos?-preguntó mientras cogía sus pechos con las manos y los apretaba levemente,haciendo que el se olvidara de la anciana.

Inuyasha:claro que si,eso no se pregunta-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con cara pervertida-Kagome ven vamos a fuera-dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y la llevaba hacia el árbol Sagrado.

:bien chicos,es hora de hervir ya el antídoto,¿no?-preguntó para coger las hierbas,mientras que el monje y la exterminadora asentían.

Así que la anciana,se apresuró un poco en hervir el agua,para el monje y que las hierbas al fin se hirvieron,era ya un poco tarde.

Sango:me pregunto porque tardarán tanto-preguntó preocupada,depués de beber un poco del contenido del té, que preparó la anciana con las hierbas para el antídoto.

:bah,no te preocupes y dejalos solos sí-respndió para beber el té como el de Sango.

Kagome:¿Inuyasha a dónde me llevas?-preguntó al sentir que era cogida por el hanyo para llevarla a algún sitio.

El hanyo no dijo nada solo apresuró el que ella se dió cuenta que iban al árbol Sagrado,el cual nose eía mucho por la intensidad de la el hanyo se quitó el haori para dejarlo en el suelo y sentar a Kagome en el.

Kagome:Inuyasha yo...-pero no pudo continuar ya que fue acallada por un tierno beso por parte del hanyo.

Inuyasha:te amo Kagome,por favor dejame demostrate mi amor por ti-dijo entre el beso,para luego bajar por su cuello provocandole suspiros de placer.

Kagome:tu tambien dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo-dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Así esa noche,Miroku y Sango tomaron el antídoto para que no sufrieran la enfermedad ellos tambien.E Inuyasha y Kagome esa noche,se entregaron en cuerpo y alma demostrandose cuanto se querían mutuamente,dejando todo atrás para concentrarse en ser amado.

Sango:huy,que bien eh dormido-dijo estirandose,para luego darse cuenta de algo-¡Monje!-llamó al peli negro.

:¿Sanguito?-dijo tranquilamente para deslizarse hasta la exterminadora,para tocarle el trasero.

Sango:¡Plaft! ¡Maldito monje pervertido!-dijo edandole una super-mega-hiper cahetada.-Al parecer no se ah quitado la enfermedad,pero bueno...-dijo mientras suspiraba.

:te equivocas Sango,si siguiera la enfermedad te hubieras despertado de otra forma,¿no?-dijo tranquilamente sobandose la cachetada.

Sango:entonces...¡Se ah ido la enfermedad!¡Qué bien!-dijo para abrazar al monje y besarle.

En otra parte del Sengoku,en el bosque...

Inuyasha:wuau,parece como si me hubieran atropellado cientos de carrozas de acero-dijo pero notó cuando se movió que tenía a alguien abrazándole y que estaba desnudo,,así que se giró a ver quien era esa persona,pero se sorprendió al ver quien era y entonces las memorias de lo que pasaron anoche hicieron que se sonrojara y sonriera en eso Kagome abrió los ojos encontrandose con unos dorados y se sonrieron con complicidad pero a la vez con amor.

Kagome:hola Inu-dijo dulcemente pero un poco sonrojada por lo que pasó anoche.

Inuyasha:oye,¿te sigue doliendo?-preguntó preocupado,pero algo sonrojado tambien.

Kagome:no tranquilo,pero creo que deberíamos volver ya,¿no crees?-dijo tranquilamente.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo-dijo a la peli negra.

Así que,antes de ir con los demás,se fueron al río y se bañaron y divirtieron,juagando con el agua.

Kagome:chicos ya estamos aquí-avisó mientras tenía su mano con la de el hanyo entrelazadas,y entrabn a la cabaña.

:vaya,vaya,porque tardasteis tanto,¿eh?-preguntó para ver como se sonrojaban los tomados de la mano.

Inuyasha:eso no te importa-dijo soltando la mano de Kagome suavemente.

Sango:Kagome,cuentameló todo-dijo para luego acercar su oído a la boca de la peli negra.

Así que Kagome le contó a Sango y al monje tambien por insistir el,lo que hicieron anoche ahorrando detalles,el monje y la exterminadora se alegraron por ellos y los felicitaron.Y así todos vivieron felices apartir de ahora.

¿Fin?

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Epilogo

Capítulo 6

Sango:Kagome,cuentameló todo-dijo para luego acercar su oído a la boca de la peli negra.

Así que Kagome le contó a Sango y al monje tambien por insistir el,lo que hicieron anoche ahorrando monje y la exterminadora se alegraron por ellos y los felicitaron.Y así todos vivieron felices apartir de ahora.

Dos años más tarde,derrotaron a Naraku,le pidieron a la pelra que desapareciera,Inuyasha le dijo a Kikyo que se fuera ella al infierno porque el amaba a Kagome y no iba a dejarla por Miroku le pidió matrimonio a Sango y se casaron al mes siguiente,e Inuyasha le pidó matrimonio a Kagome una semana después de la boda.Y ellos se casaron un mes despué eso pasó el primer año año,en el segundo se descubrió que Sango estaba embarazada de gemelas de medio mes y Kagome de una semana por una niña.Y así tuvieron ambas el parto dando a luz tres bebes en la misma se había ido a entrenar para convertirse en un fuerte demonio.

Kagome se encontraba exahusta por el parto,que fue atendido por Sango y Kaede.

Inuyasha:¡¿Por qué tradan tanto?-gritó moviendose en círculos totalmente desesperado.

:calmate Inuyasha,vas a dejar un agujero en el suelo-dijo tranquilamente jugando un poco con las gemelas,para luego ver como Sango salía de la cabaña.

Sango:Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo para captar su atención-El parto ah sido un exito,enhorabuena,es una niña preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa para apartarse y dejarlo pasar.

:¿Cómo estas cariño?-dijo dejando un momento a las niñas en el suelo.

Sango:si te soy sincera...estoy agotada la pobre de Kagome sufrió bastante en el parto pero ya está mejor-dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierva mientras cogía a las gemelas en sus brazos y le daba una de ellas a su esposo.

Para besarse apasionadamente,pero ese momento se vió interrumpido porque el monje le tocó el trasero a la exterminadora.

Sango:¡Plaft! ¡¿Tú no cambias nunca verdad ''cariño''?-dijo sarcásticamente.

:jejejejejeje-se reía nerviosamente.

Sango:pero bueno yo te quiero igual así-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras le besaba dulcemente.

Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y oyó un llanto de un bebe,y cuando miró de donde provenía el sonido vió algo que nunca olvidaría:a Kagome con una bebe intentando hacer que parara de llorar.

Kagome:eah,eah,ya está pequeña,ya está...-dijo para mirar a Inuyasha acercarse a ella-Inuyasha mira,es una niña preciosa-dijo para ver al hanyo poniéndose de rodillas al lado de ella para ver a la bebe.

Inuyasha:es una niña hermosa,como su madre-dijo con mucha ternura viendo que era:una niña con la piel blanca como su madre al igual que el pelo salvo por las orejitas y algunas extensiones de pelo plateadas y los ojos dorados,pero el rostro parecido al de la madre.-¿Cómo le pondremos?-dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Kagome:pues...tenía pensado ponerle Izayoi-dijo con ternura,viendo como el se sorprendía.

Inuyasha:¿El nombre de mi madre?-preguntó para ver como asentía.-Gracias Kag,me encanta-dijo agradecido.

Para luego besarla con mucha ternura,porque ellos dos se querían y aunque ellos antes habían sufrido por pensar en el amor no correspondido,ellos se aman y se amarán hasta el final de los días,se aman,y por eso,todos juntos irán hacia el mañana.

Fin

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


End file.
